College Kids
by krayzzeedoodle
Summary: Namine is off to college and she's hoping to get through college unscathed but little does she know that that's not what college is about. Especially if you throw boys, parties and backstabbing whores into the picture.
1. Much ado about a taco

**Hey! This is my second fanfic and I hope you like it. :D **

**Some things you should know:**

**1. I gave/ will give the characters English surnames. **

**2. It's the summer before college starts. **

**3. I don't think that I'm very good when it comes to writing. :( **

**4. This was inspired by books called Private series, which I do not own and also the movie Sydney White which I also do not own.**

**5. I might've messed up the timeline for when their school is supposed to start because I'm from a different country and we have different educational "standard operating procedures". **

***I do not own Kingdom Hearts! **

* * *

**College Kids**

**Chapter 1: Much ado about a… taco. **

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

The shrill ringing of my cell phone woke me up from my dreamless sleep. I tried to reach out my hand to my bedside table because that's where I always leave my cell phone just before I go to bed every night. I accidentally knocked something and upon poking my head out of the covers, I discovered that I had sent my alarm clock to the floor. It read 10:40AM. I groaned and pulled myself into a sitting position finally locating my phone. I pressed it into my ear and I would have probably gone deaf if I hadn't pulled it away when I realized it was Kairi Velducci who was calling.

"OHMYGOD NAMINE! YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT! I FINALLY GOT MY ACCEPTANCE LETTER!" I heard Kairi shriek even though I was holding my phone at arm's length. I could hear her talking away on the phone but when I was sure that no more shouting was gonna happen, I pressed the cell phone back to my ear.

"Hey, calm down! We both knew you were gonna get in." I said laughing

"No, we didn't. And I almost did not 'cause I applied late." Kairi said and I swear, I could picture her pouting.

You see, Kairi and I just recently graduated from high school and I applied early for Radiant Garden University while she stayed undecided. Then when she couldn't put it off any longer, she decided to just go along with me. I know what you're thinking, "No way! She still got in even if she applied late?" Well, the answer to that is yes, she did, 'cause she's rich. Not that I hold that against her. Her parents are very rich, they own Velducci Industries, it's a company that sells and manufactures cars. So obviously, they were very very rich.

"But you still did, Kai, and that's what matters." I said standing up and pacing around my room

"I know. But seriously Nam! We're gonna have so much fun! We can carpool and everything. We can probably even apply for the same room so that we'd be roommates. And I really hope that we have at least a couple of classes together or else I'd miss you too much." Kairi jabbered away at a million miles per hour on the phone.

"Whoa, like I said, calm down! It's not even a month 'til college and you might get a panic attack or something." I joked. Honestly, Kairi is such a bubbly person that sometimes even in my grumpiest of moods, I feel a lot better.

"But I'm just so excited! I mean, I can't wait to meet some new people and-- oh!" Kairi stopped as if remembering something,

"Hmm? 'Oh'?" I asked

"Are you going to join a sorority?" Kairi asked seriously

"Uh, no. That would be stupid." I said. I mean, come on! Sororities and Fraternities are like a calling for trouble. You see it on the news, people getting beaten up during hazing and all that stuff. I don't want to take part in any beating up. Let alone be the one getting ganged up on.

"Why not? Come on Namine! I've been wanting to join one ever since I was a kid!" Kairi practically yelled into the phone

"Kairi, Sororities spell big trouble. So no. I'm not going to join or anything. And I hope you wouldn't either." I said seriously

"Aww, Nam! They aren't that bad. I've actually read about some Sororities and they don't approve of hazing either!" Kairi insisted

"Still no." I said

"Besides, the people in the Sorority would be like your sisters! Sisters for life!" Kairi persisted

"I already have you, Kai." I said laughing at her attempt to persuaded me to join

"Fine. I'm letting you off _for now_, and that's only because you love me so much. I gotta go. See you, Nam!" Kairi said laughing

"'Bye Kairi." I said before pressing the red button on my cell phone signaling to end the call.

I stopped pacing and moved toward my bedside table where I put my cell phone down and picked up my alarm clock which now read 10:56AM. In case you were wondering why the alarm didn't go off, it's 'cause I didn't set it to alarm at any time. I mean, it's summer! And a girl needs her beauty sleep, especially when said girl has been staring at a laptop screen until 2AM in the morning.

I went to my dresser to pick out clothes to wear. Once I got my hands on a simple white T-shirt, a pair of shorts and underwear, I headed to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that, thank God for this, I didn't have any eye bags under my bright blue eyes though my hair was in its usual blond mess. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. The cold water felt good on my skin since it jolted me awake. After ten minutes of showering I figured it was time to get out so I tugged on a towel from the towel rack and wrapped myself in it. I brushed my teeth and put on my clothes after.

Today was a Saturday and I figured that my parents are going to be home. So I padded downstairs to the kitchen to see my mom cooking lunch. _Wow, lunch already. _I greeted my mother a good morning and she smiled at me saying good morning back. I decided to skip breakfast and just wait for lunch.

"Hey mom, Kairi called a while ago, she said that she got her acceptance letter. Pretty cool huh?" I said sitting down on the kitchen stool watching my mom cook our lunch

"Oh she did? That's really great dear! You two are so inseparable." Mom said with a smile. Kairi and I have been friends since I was 11. She saw me crying over some guy I had a kiddie crush on and went to that guy teaching him a lesson. Ever since that day, boys knew not to mess with the two of us. We were pretty much inseparable like mom said.

"Where's dad?" I asked since I didn't see him anywhere in the house

"He's picking up some groceries at the store." Mom answered

"Oh. Is lunch ready? I'm hungry." I pouted and rubbed my stomach for full effect. Mom just laughed and said, "We'll eat when your dad gets here. Which should be any minute now." As if on cue, the front door opened and my dad stepped inside our house. He was carrying a few bags of groceries so I came and helped him put them away while mom was serving lunch.

"Hey dad." I said

"Why, look who's awake. It's Sleeping Beauty!" my dad chuckled. Even though I'm about to turn 19 in a few months, he still treated me like a little child. I'm not complaining though.

"Tell him about Kairi, dear." mom said

"What about Kairi?" dad asked curiously

"Oh nothing, it's just that she called to tell me that she got into Radiant Garden University too." I tried to say as nonchalantly as possible

"Well, that's great, Namine! I know how you two are tied to the hip. At least I know I'll have someone to look after you at that University of yours." dad said in a stern voice looking at me

"Oh come on, dad, it's not like I'll be going around campus doing who knows what. Besides, mom approves." I pointed out for like the thousandth time.

Radiant Garden University also happens to be my mother, aunt and grandmother's old University. That's where her side of the family usually went to college to. That's why she's so supportive of me going there while dad would rather I take a University that's closer to home.

"All right. All right. Let's eat, I can hear your stomach grumbling, Namine." dad said defeated but he still had a smile on his face.

* * *

After lunch, I went to walk around in our neighborhood since I had nothing to do. Usually, Kairi and I would hang out at the mall or beach but since she hung up on me a while ago, I hadn't been able to ask if she was busy or not. Just then, I felt my phone vibrate in my jeans pocket so I fished around in my pocket until I got it out. It was a text message from Kairi.

**To: Namine**

**From: Kairi**

**August 28, Saturday, 1:34PM**

**Hey. You busy? If you're not, meet me at the mall ASAP. There's someone here you should meet! **

I texted back a quick reply.

**To: Kairi**

**From: Namine**

**August 28, Saturday, 1:35PM**

**Sure. Where will I find you? **

After waiting for five minutes, just aimlessly walking around, I decided that if I was going to go to the mall, I should head back home first and let my parents know where I was gonna be. Since this is Kairi we're talking about, going to the mall with her could take hours.

**To: Namine**

**From: Kairi**

**August 28, Saturday, 1:40PM**

**Food court. Got you a taco. If you don't want taco gone, you better hurry. :P**

I laughed then I sent her a reply.

**To: Kairi**

**From: Namine**

**August 28, Saturday, 1:41PM**

**Kk. Whatever. Don't eat my taco. **

I got home and told my parents where I was gonna be. I grabbed the keys to my car and went to the garage. I got in my car and drove to the mall, 15 minutes later, I was walking to the front entrance trying to make my way to the food court. When I got there, I searched for any sign of Kairi and saw her sitting by Tacobell with someone else. They were chatting pretty animatedly and I could see Kairi smiling from where I was standing. Making my way over to them, she saw me and waved her hand, I waved back.

"Hey Namine! This is Sora. Sora, this is Namine." Kairi said pointing to the boy opposite her. Said boy had the spikiest brown hair I have ever seen. It stuck up in all directions but it still looked good. He had a round face and a boyish smile. And not to mention his eyes. His eyes were a brilliant blue color.

"Er, hi Sora." I said a little shyly. You see, sometimes I was really shy around guys. I don't know why but Kairi's outgoingness with boys never seemed to rub off on me even though we're tied to the hip. Except when she went on dates. Now that's something I could live without seeing.

"Hey Namine, nice to meet you!" Sora said pretty brightly wearing a big grin. I smiled back but looked to Kairi to inquire why she called me here.

"Here you go, Namine. Your beloved taco." Kairi said laughing while she pushed the tray of food to me

"Oh yum. Thanks Kai!" I said before picking up one and started to devour it.

"Namine, Sora here is going to Radiant Garden University too!" Kairi said lightly

"Really? Cool! So we're gonna be seeing you there, Sora?" I asked him, taco in hand. I sure do love my tacos.

"Yeah. You guys are Freshmen too, right?" Sora said in a friendly way

"Yeah. Freshmen." I said, my mouth full of taco. Sora didn't seemed bothered by it though. Swallowing what's in my mouth, I asked, "How'd you two meet? Or have you known each other a long time?"

Surprisingly, Kairi blushed. Aha! So that's why she wanted me here. To evaluate this guy. Kairi and I made a deal long ago that whoever boy we liked, the other would have to approve of him to be "eligible" to us. And it's been tradition between us to do this all the time with guys.

"Funny you should ask, we--er, we met here actually. At the food court. Just now." Sora said a little embarrassed, I could tell since he was rubbing the back of his neck and he was kinda red in the face.

I raised my eyebrows at the two of them and Kairi laughed lightly.

"We were fighting over that taco." Kairi said pointing to my taco

"What?" I said bewildered

"I was in line before her at Tacobell, and that's the last taco, I wanted it. But she also wanted it, so er- we kinda fought for that taco. But after a few minutes, we were causing a scene so I just gave up and let her have it." Sora finished looking sheepish.

I cast a look at Kairi and she was raising her eyebrows at me. I raised one of my eyebrows at her, glanced at Sora and looked back at her giving her my smile of approval. It seems she understood 'cause she smiled too and turned to talk to Sora about something. I finished the last of my taco, wiped my mouth with a napkin and listened to their conversation. They were talking about the University.

"So Sora, thinking about joining any Frats?" Kairi asked not so subtly

"Well now that you mentioned it, yeah. My two brothers belong to different Frats though. I don't know which to pick." Sora said scratching his head.

So this was another reason she called me. Well, too bad, Kairi, I can see your motives and I am not falling for any of this. Don't make me take back my approval of Sora. I huffed in my mind. Of course I didn't say that out loud. That would be embarrassing.

"-- Omicron Delta Psi. But I think the other is called Organization XIII or something like that." Sora said

"Wait, what? Ohmee-delta-sink? What's that?" I asked confused. I thought we were talking about Fraternities or something?

"It's Omicron Delta Psi, Namine." Kairi said

"It's the Frat one of my brothers belong to. The other is the Organization. Though Omicron sounds way cooler!" Sora said excitedly

After ten more minutes of Fraternity and Sorority talking, Kairi and Sora exchanged cell phone numbers and said goodbyes. I waved goodbye to Sora too.

"So what do you think?" Kairi asked linking her arms with mine. We were walking to the parking lot now.

"Thanks for the taco. I think Sora was nice letting you, I mean, me, have it." I said laughing

"Yeah, he's cute, isn't he?" Kairi giggled

"I guess so." I laughed, but then I said, "Did you ask Sora about Frats on purpose or something?"

"Well, it's normal to talk about things like that when you're on the subject of college, you know." Kairi replied cheekily.

"Whatever." I huffed, sticking out my tongue at her. She just laughed. We went our separate ways since she went to her car and I went to mine. We both waved goodbye and got into our cars. I drove straight home since I have no where to go to anyway.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I shouted as soon as I was inside the house. I found mom on the kitchen table reading a magazine.

"Oh hello dear. Had a good time?" she asked

"It was okay. I ate a taco." I said randomly. My mom just chuckled at me. I went to the fridge to get something to drink and then sat down next to my mom. We were silent for a while when I was sipping my drink, which is Coke, by the way, until I decided to voice out the thought that I was mulling over in the car.

"Hey mom, what's college like?" I asked

"College? Well it's fun." My mom said simply not taking her eyes off the magazine

"Fun? What kind of fun?" I asked her. Still she didn't take her eyes off the magazine but simply answered, "The normal kind of fun."

Wow mom. And I wondered all these years why I wasn't really that talkative. Now, I know.

"What do you think of Fraternities? And Sororities then?" I asked, this time I was sure that she was going to disapprove, but she surprised me when she looked at me, smiled and said,

"When it comes to those, just remember that don't do anything I wouldn't do but make your own mistakes so that you can learn from them, okay sweetheart? I trust you." she held my gaze and when I nodded, she went back to her magazine.

"I'll be in my room, okay?" I said as I turned around and made a beeline for my room. The only thought in my mind was, _"What kind of advice was that?" _

* * *

**Er, what do you think? Does it suck or what? I need your feedback! Any comments or suggestions to make this story better? Also, let me know if it's good enough to be continued. 'Cause if it's not, I'll delete it. Please review! :) **


	2. Thanks to the Slut infested Room

**Okay, for those of you who do not know:**

**Alumna - **_A member of a sorority who is no longer an undergraduate. Plural: Alumnae._

**Legacy -**_ defined as a an immediate family member of an initiated member, such as a sister or daughter. Some sororities also recognize a granddaughter, step daughter or step sister._

**First rush - **_An organized activity by which a Sorority seeks and selects new members._

**Epsilon Phi Zeta - **_a Sorority I made up. A Sorority/ Fraternity's name is usuallymade of three Greek letters. In this case, Epsilon, Phi, and Zeta are three Greek letters._

**Pledge - **_Potential new members of a Sorority._

*Summer's over and it's the first day of College!

* * *

**Epsilon Phi Zeta: College Kids**

**Chapter 2: Thanks to the Slut-infested Room**

After a four hour car ride, Namine and Kairi finally arrived at Radiant Garden University. They were at the wrought iron front gates which were opened wide to allow parents and students entrance. They were passing through the long cobblestone driveway that led to the main building. "How long does it take to walk this? We've been driving in this driveway for about 5 minutes already!" Kairi shrieked annoyed. She was never really good with long car rides. And this long driveway was driving her up the wall. No pun intended. "Kairi, chillax, okay? This long driveway is probably used to discourage students from leaving campus. Besides I think we're here." Namine said patiently looking out the car window. The car maneuvered into big parking area where people were unloading their luggage. Oliver, Kairi's driver, opened the passenger car door for them and went to the back to get their bags.

Namine and Kairi thankfully got out of the car to stretch their legs and check out their surroundings. Yesterday, they were getting ready for College. Today, they start their College life. After a week of persuading her parents, Namine finally got them to agree that it would be best for all of them if she would just ride with Kairi to Radiant Garden University because both her father and mother had work and out of bad luck, had very important meetings on that Saturday. It wasn't really bad, the only thing she regretted about this choice was that she felt bad that her parents weren't sending off their little girl to College but they could send her off next year, maybe. Or the year after that. Possibly even in her last year.

Namine stretched her arms and Kairi gave out a long yawn. It was still hot even though summer was now officially over. Namine was wearing a blue V-neck T-shirt, brown short shorts and sandals while Kairi was wearing a pink tank top and some black skinny jeans, on her feet were stilettos. Kairi shook out her hair and checked her make up while Namine looked around the large parking area.

She saw that most of the people here had cars like theirs. Or rather Kairi's. Kairi's car was a big black jeep. Most people had jeeps too. Some rode in Corvettes or Porches, a few in sports cars. And even one or two people came in limousines. Rich people, huh. Namine thought. She looked over at the building and took in the view of the college campus.

"Wow, the campus is big. And it's pretty too." Namine said with a smile on her face. It was true. They were in front of a big white building which they assumed to be the main building because a lot of people were milling about, greeting friends and saying good bye to their parents. In front of the building was a beautiful Greek fountain. How did Namine know it was Greek? Easy, she took Greek Mythology in Highschool and she recognized Zeus and Hera spouting water, looking all - powerful and beautiful. The fountain was amidst a verdant garden full of colorful flowers.

"Hey, Namine, come on, let's go get our schedules and stuff." Kairi nudged Namine with her elbow.

"Oh right." Namine reached into the car to pull out her purse.

Oliver was waiting for them at the rear end of the jeep.

"Thanks Oliver! We can take it from here, I guess." Kairi said and she grabbed her bags and started to walk to the main building.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Oliver!" Namine said with a smile as she grabbed her bags and followed Kairi's lead.

The main building had a large foyer with lots of small couches, arm chairs and coffee tables. In the far corner, there was a fireplace though it wasn't lit. To be honest, it looked like the lobby of a hotel room. Where the front desk should be was instead four large bulletin boards. People were crowding over the bulletin boards and Kairi and Namine assumed whatever was on there important. They walked over to it but realized that it was too crowded to even get a glimpse of what was written. So instead, Kairi approached a brown haired girl standing alone a little to the side.

"Excuse me, but do you know why they're all crowding over the bulletin board?" Kairi asked

"Oh yes! They're looking for their dorm room assignments. I'm waiting for my brother, he went to look for someone but I don't know where he is. He was supposed to take me to the Registrar's office. It's 'cause, well, I'm a freshman." the girl said very fast.

"Oh, that's great, we're freshmen too!" Namine said with a kind smile

"Really? Do you er, want to find the Office together?" the girl asked

"Sure, no problem. I'm Kairi. What's your name?" Kairi said smiling at the girl

"Nice to meet you Kairi! My name's Selphie!" the girl named Selphie said

"Hey, Selphie, I'm Namine." Namine said smiling too

"Come on, let's find the Office." Kairi said starting to walk away

"Alright, let's go." Namine said

They walked through a right hand corridor they didn't see when they first came in the foyer and they kept walking until they found a door marked "Registrar's Office". They knocked and pushed it open, upon stepping inside, they saw a small waiting room with chairs and a desk cluttered with paper. Behind the desk must be the Registrar. The three girls walked up to the desk and the woman behind it looked up at them with a kind smile.

"Good morning. Freshmen?" she asked. The three girls nodded.

"Okay then, I'll need your names." she said

"Erm, Namine Reeves, Kairi Velducci and Selphie…?" Namine said looking at Selphie questioningly

"Oh! Selphie Leonhart!" Selphie said "Okay, wait a few seconds, I'll get your dorm room number and your schedule." she said turning back to her computer and typing.

"Um, excuse me, but can we pick our room mates?" Kairi asked

"I'm sorry, but that is not allowed. The dorm room is shared by two people and those two people will be room mates until the end of the year. Unless of course you join a Sorority, where the place you sleep will not be our problem, unless you don't have a place to sleep. But that's very unlikely." she said not taking her eyes off the computer.

"How do we join a Sorority? Isn't there a First Rush?" Kairi asked eagerly

"Yes, in fact, today is the First Rush." the lady said. She printed something out, signed it and turned back to us.

"Alright, girls. Namine Reeves? This is your dorm room number and schedule. Kairi Velducci, here is yours and Selphie Leonhart, this is yours." she said handing us the various pieces of paper. We thanked her and walked outside.

"Let me see yours Nam!" Kairi said eagerly snatching the paper out of Namine's fingers before she even got the chance to look at it.

"Hey! I haven't seen it yet!" Namine protested

"Hmm, not too bad I guess, but we're not room mates." Kairi said sadly giving Namine back her paper with the dorm room number. Namine snatched it back along with Kairi's papers.

**University of Radiant Garden**

Name: Namine Reeves; freshman

Dorm number: 856; Prentice Hall

**Schedule:**

_8:15 - 9:20 - Business and Marketing_

_9:30 - 11:00 - Entrepreneurship_

_11:00 - 12:00 - Lunch hour_

_12:20 - 1:30 - Visual Arts_

_1:30 - 2:10 - Media Arts _

_3:00 - 4:00 - Mass Communication_

**University of Radiant Garden**

Name: Kairi Velducci; freshman

Dorm number: 824; Prentice Hall

**Schedule:**

_8:15 - 9:20 - Business and Marketing_

_9:30 - 11:00 - Performing Arts _

_11:00 - 12:00 - Lunch hour_

_12:20 - 1:30 - Fashion Design_

_1:30 - 2:10 - Media Arts_

_3:00 - 4:00 - Entrepreneurship_

"At least we're in the same hall!" Namine said looking at Selphie, "What about you Selphie?" Selphie shrugged her shoulders and showed them her schedule wordlessly.

**University of Radiant Garden**

Name: Selphie Leonhart; freshman

Dorm number: 844; Prentice Hall

**Schedule:**

_8:15 - 9:20 - Business and Marketing_

_9:30 - 11:00 - Culinary Arts_

_11:00 - 12:00 - Lunch hour_

_12:20 - 1:30 - Culinary Arts_

_1:30 - 2:10 - Law_

_3:00 - 4:00 - Mass Communication_

"Wow, Selphie! You've got double Culinary Arts. You're gonna be a chef?" Kairi asked

"Yeah, I love to cook." Selphie said with a big grin on her face

"That's great Selphie, Namine here loves to pig out. I mean, eat. She loves to eat." Kairi said laughing

"Hey!"

* * *

"854, 855, oh, here it is! 856." Namine said.

The three girls separated to look for their dorms but not before agreeing to meet again. Namine let go of her bags and grabbed the door knob, twisting it and pushing the door open. What she saw would scar her for life. She wasn't prepared to see it so she shrieked at the top of her voice causing the two half naked people on the bed inside the dorm to jump, startled, and the guy on top of the girl fell to the floor. Namine's shriek was soon joined by the screams of the girl on the bed wearing nothing but panties. And panties doesn't even cover it. She was wearing thongs. Thongs. Thongs basically cover nothing. The guy on the floor was better dressed. His chest was exposed but he still had his jeans on. Thank God for that. His hair looked ruffled and he was red in the face.

"WHAT THE ARE YOU DOING? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? GET THE FUCK OUT!" the girl's scream drowned out Namine's. The almost fully naked girl grabbed the bed sheets, wrapped it around herself and pushed Namine forcibly out the door, shutting it in the process. Namine stumbled and heard the lock click. She tried rattling the door knob but it wouldn't budge. The girl locked it. Frustrated, Namine turned back to look for Kairi's dorm. She was stomping all the way to dorm number 824. When she got there, she pounded on the door and called Kairi's name.

"Kairi, will you PLEASE open this door right now." Namine said barely controlling her frustration and anger at being forcibly kicked out of her own dorm room just because some slut and her boyfriend got too carried away making out. She wasn't even that pretty! Namine huffed. Just then, Kairi's face appeared at the now open door.

"Namine? What's wrong?" Kairi said, opening the door fully to let her best friend in.

"Some whore and her boyfriend are getting it on IN MY DORM. And I got kicked out. Almost literally too." Namine huffed sitting on Kairi's bed.

"Eww! Seriously? They're having sex? Right now?" Kairi asked incredulously

"Probably. I hope I interrupted their orgasm." Namine said angrily, crossing her arms over her chest and crossing her legs too.

"That's disgusting. It's--" Kairi looked at the clock, "-- 11AM in the morning! Who in their right mind would want to have sex in broad daylight?" she said sitting on the bed next to Namine, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Sluts. Hoes. Whores. Bimbos. My room mate." Namine said.

"Oh come on, Nam, forget her. There's more important things to worry about!" Kairi said standing up and going to her dresser.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Namine said

"Like what the Registrar said a while ago." Kairi said. Namine had a blank look on her face so Kairi continued to explain.

"Today is First Rush!" Kairi exclaimed excitedly

"Oh. The Sorority thing? Kairi, you cannot possibly still want to join a Sorority." Namine said with a disapproving voice

"Lighten up Namine! It's gonna be great. Come on, let's find a dress for you." Kairi said opening her closet and looking through it.

"Kairi, no. You go. If you really want to. I'll just hang around here in your dorm or something. I am not going back to that slut infested room." Namine said finally uncrossing her limbs.

"You really don't want to go?" Kairi said, using her puppy dog eyes.

"Nuh-uh. That is not going to work on me. Just go and get dressed or something." Namine said covering her eyes with her hands.

"Fine. If you want to be boring, be my guest." Kairi said grabbing a dress off the hanger and going into the bathroom to change. After a few seconds, the bathroom door opened again and Kairi stepped out in a light pink layered dress. It was sleeveless and had ruffles on the shoulders giving the impression that Kairi looked like a pretty pink flower.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Kairi asked one last time before putting on her lipgloss.

"I'm sure." Namine said

"Okay, I give up. I'm going. The First Rush is starting at 11:15. So I have to go now." Kairi said finding a purse and putting her essentials in it.

"Good luck Kai, hope you get in." Namine said watching her best friend.

"I hope I get in too." Kairi said before opening the door and leaving.

"No point in sticking around here alone." Namine sighed before standing up, walking to the door and leaving the room herself.

* * *

Namine walked out Prentice Hall thinking that fresh air would cool her hot temper. She saw that a lot more people had come since when they first arrived and she checked her watch, it was 11:20AM now. So The First Rush thing Kairi was going to had already started. Honestly, Namine hoped Kairi wouldn't get in, because she'd miss Kairi too much. But thinking these negative thoughts weren't helping her so she began to walk in the direction she thought was the Main Building to get a drink from a vending machine or something. When she approached the building, she came to two conclusion. 1) This was NOT the Main Building and 2) There were about a dozen more buildings like this one around it. In fact, the building was less like a building and more of a big house. When she looked farther she saw that the street she came to looked like a subdivision of large houses. She looked around and realized that she was lost.

_Ugh! Namine, how could you get lost? This is definitely not your day. _Namine thought as she went to sit at a nearby bench. She continued looking around, looking for the way or road she must've taken to get here. She noticed that a lot of people were milling about, talking to their friends and maybe even their boyfriends. When she looked closer, she saw that most of the girls were wearing dresses and most of the guys had dress shirts on. The girls wearing dresses were going from house to house and some of them would go in the house, some would not. It was the same with the guys._ I wonder what they're doing? Is this like a house warming party or what? _Namine asked herself. Before she could find an answer to her own question, a shadow loomed over her. She looked up and came face to face with a handsome guy with messy blond spikes for hair and the brightest shade of blue for eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie with "XII" on it and jeans.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" the guy asked in a friendly tone

"Um, I'm lost?" it came more of a question than an answer as Namine got nervous. Who was this guy? Why was he talking to her? Did she do something wrong?

"Are you sure you got lost?" he asked

"What kind of question is that? Yes, I'm sure I'm lost. I don't even know where I am right now." Namine said

"You've got sass Freshman." the guy chuckled. He sat down on the bench beside Namine.

"Yeah, I do." Namine said looking away

"I'm Roxas, what's your name?" the guy named Roxas said

"Er, hi Roxas, I'm Namine." Namine said finally looking at him. He had a quizzical look on his face. As if the name Namine had rang any bells.

"Namine? And your last name?" Roxas asked

"Reeves. Namine Reeves."

"I see. So you're the one everyone's been talking about." Roxas said with a smirk

"What?" Namine's eyes snapped back to Roxas

"You don't know?" Roxas asked his smirk becoming more defining

"I don't know what?" Namine asked, the frustration coming back.

"You're a Legacy, Namine."

"I-- I'm a what?" Namine asked thoroughly confused, the way he said her name gave her chills down her spine, but how can she be a Legacy or whatever that was?

"Le-ga-cy. You know, when one of your relatives is an Alumna of a Sorority you will be called a Legacy." Roxas said

"I'm still not following." Namine said

"Legacies are people who are almost 100% sure that they'd get into the Sorority of their, let's say mother. They still have to do all the Pledging but most of the time, Legacies get in." Roxas explained

"Whoa, whoa-- wait, what is this that_ I'm_ a legacy? And that my mother is part of a Sorority?" Namine asked incredulously, her eyes wide.

"It doesn't have to be your mother, it could be any woman in your family. Come with me, I'll show you." Roxas stood up, grabbed Namine's hand and pulled her into the subdivision of house. Namine blushed at the sudden skin contact and his straightforwardness.

"This, here, is Greek Row. It's the houses of the Fraternities and Sororities. All groups here have Greek names." Roxas said, he was still pulling Namine. "And this, is your Sorority." they stopped. They were in front of a big white house with _**"Epsilon Phi Zeta 1889"**_ on top of the door.

"Um, okay. But I don't plan on joining." Namine said pulling her hand out of his. He smirked at her again.

"Then why are you here?" he asked

"You dragged me here!" Namine said

"I meant, why are you in Greek Row?" Roxas asked

"I got lost! My stupid whore room mate has taken the liberty to invite her boyfriend to our dorm and have sex with him." Namine huffed

"So I take it, you can't go back to your dorm?" Roxas said, smirk ever present.

"Well, not now anyway. Besides, if there's any other way to switch dorms, I'd thankfully take it." Namine said shaking her head.

"Well, you're in luck, doll, this is the way." Roxas said, his smirk turning into a big smile. Namine looked up at him and suddenly the Registrar's words rang in her head, _The dorm room is shared by two people and those two people will be room mates until the end of the year. Unless of course you join a Sorority, where the place you sleep will not be our problem._

"This, I-- if I join, I won't have to dorm with her?" Namine asked

"Yup. Pretty much that." Roxas said, leaning on the wall of the garden, watching Namine think.

"I--, no, I can't. But-- all right! I'll join." Namine said making her decision.

"Good. Let's go." Roxas said, reaching for Namine's hand again.

"Wait, where are we going?" Namine asked as she watched Roxas, open the garden gate and walk to the front door.

"You, my dear, are going to the First Rush." Roxas said as he turned to look at her with an adorably crooked smile before he opened Epsilon Phi Zeta's front door and pulled Namine inside with him.

* * *

**Soooo, what do you think? Come on, more reviews would be greatly appreciated! :) **

**Namine has finally met Roxas. Hooray!**

**So readers, if you have any questions or suggestions just drop me a review. :D **

**_Also, reviews give me a boost. Not that I've received many. But if you want the next chapter. I want reviews. :_D _Please and thank you!_**

-krayzzeedoodle :)


	3. First Rush

**I'm sorry that this took so long. School has finally come and our first semester is just ending so I won't be updating because exams are coming next week. So here's the story! : ) **

***I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

The moment they stepped into the threshold of Epsilon Phi Zeta, Namine could've sworn that almost everyone turned to look at the new arrivals. Everyone in the room was female. No boys. _Of course not, Namine, this is a sorority. Kinda like an all-girl's club. _And Namine could feel that Roxas' presence here was not exactly unwelcome just not preferred.

The sudden presence of a boy, or rather- a man, was felt among the women in the room. Namine could now feel everyone's piercing look at either her or Roxas. Roxas stood tall and proud as if waiting for someone to attend to him while Namine shrank under all the stares directed at her so she unknowingly cowered behind his back. Namine unconsciously gave a squeeze to Roxas' hand and she felt him return the pressure. Someone was walking toward them now. A girl with blue hair. She looked older than Namine and the blue haired girl was definitely taller than her. The way she walked and held herself would suggest she owned the whole house- or at least its tenants.

"Roxas? What brings you here?" the girl asked surveying Roxas and raising her perfectly penciled eyebrow at him

"Do you know who this is?" Roxas asked, his smirk in place. The blue haired girl looked behind Roxas and saw Namine, shrinking from all the accusing and penetrating stares. The girl with blue hair merely returned her gaze to Roxas and raised her eyebrow again, challenging him to question her knowledge.

"Well, who is she? And while you're at it, you could tell me why she's here." the girl said coldly

"This is Namine Reeves. I believe she's a Legacy here. Or am I mistaken?" Roxas said with the air of someone being sure that he was most definitely _not_ mistaken. As soon as he said Namine's name, whispers and conversation broke out among the now interestedly watching crowd.

"Namine Reeves?" the girl asked, both penciled eyebrows shooting up into her blue hairline. She turned to survey Namine who was still behind Roxas.

"What are you doing there? Cowering like that? Women like us_, Namine_, do not cower behind men." the girl said haughtily looking Namine up and down, sizing her up. Namine realizing she was still holding Roxas' hand and hastily let go and stepped out from his shadow and stood proud and straight. That was quite hard to do since Namine realized that all the girls in the room were wearing frilly and expensive looking cocktail dresses with matching stilettos while she was standing there wearing T-shirt, shorts and her favorite pair of Converse.

"There, now that's more like it." the girl said. She was now circling Namine like a vulture would circle its prey.

"Hmm, hair is too light colored, chin too pointed. Thighs, well I wonder why you'd want to wear shorts like that." At this, Namine resisted the strong urge to pull her shorts down a little to try and attempt to cover her thighs. Instead she balled her hands into fists. The girl wasn't finished.

"Her frame, too bony. I mean, we do have a _size range _but she's ridiculously thin. Lanky even. Nose is too small and a little off center.-" giggles were heard around the room when she said this. "-Your ears, hmm, they're okay, I guess. But your lips! Ugh! Have you ever even heard of lip balm? Your lips are chapped and your eyes are too bright. It looks like you're up to something. And-"

"Well, I think there's nothing wrong with her." Roxas interrupted crossing his arms over his chest. Everyone including Namine and the girl with blue hair turned to look at him. Namine turned pink when she realized Roxas might have just complimented her.

"I wasn't finished Roxas." the girl glared, "As I was saying, hmm, your clothes. Tell me, were you even planning on Rushing?"

"No."

"That would explain your T-shirt. And shorts." the girl said with distaste starting to walk away, "Oh and Roxas, thanks for bringing her, The Epsilons could always use a maid. Who else would clean the frequently clogged toilets? You wouldn't believe the amount of, for the lack a better word, _vomit_ that clogs up the pipes." the girl said laughing with mirth. Namine turned to Roxas in horror. _He was leading her to a trap! He knew this would happen. What a cruel joke to play on a Freshman. _But when she saw Roxas, he had a hard look on his face.

"You're going to make the biggest Legacy this year a Sorority's maid?" Roxas said barely masking his annoyance

"She was late in Rushing. Punctuality is respect for other people's time and she obviously fails in that area. Besides what happens behind these closed doors are none of your business, XIII."

"I can make it my business, Aqua. I can easily take her to the Organization."

"You wouldn't dare. Bringing her here stakes our claim on her."

"You have no claim on her because _I_ brought her here. You know the hierarchy of Greek Row. I can take her to the Organization if I want to."

"She's our Legacy, _Roxas_." she said his name with pure loathing

"Treat her well then." Roxas gave her a cold stare in return

"I- fine. Namine, come." she beckoned irately, "You may take your leave Roxas." she added coldly.

Turning to look at Roxas a last time, their eyes locked on each others' and Namine gave a small smile while Roxas just looked at her as if he was regretting his decision to bring her here. After all this is like leading her into a pride full of hungry and unforgiving lions which didn't even compare to the bevy of cruel ladies watching and _will be watching _her every move.

* * *

**I know it's short but it's just not very encouraging to write when no one reviews this story. : ( Sooo make me happy by dropping me a review? If you want to keep this story going, reviews help. A lot. ;) **

**xkrayzzeedoodle**


	4. The Buffet Table is Calling Me

**Didn't I say reviews get a chapter up faster? Well since a lot reviewed, I thought I'd get this chapter up already. So thank you so much to those that reviewed! It means a lot to me. **

**I understand that Aqua's character is a little off. I'll try to make her a bit nicer but no promises. There needs to be antagonists in every story and in this one, she makes the cut. **

**For those that don't remember:**

**Alumna - **A member of a sorority who is no longer an undergraduate. Plural: Alumnae.

**Legacy - **defined as a an immediate family member of an initiated member, such as a sister or daughter. Some sororities also recognize a granddaughter, step daughter or step sister.

**First rush - **An organized activity by which a Sorority seeks and selects new members.

**Rushee - **people who go to the First Rush.

**Epsilon Phi Zeta - **a Sorority I made up. A Sorority/ Fraternity's name is **usually**made of three Greek letters. In this case, Epsilon, Phi, and Zeta are three Greek letters.

**Pledge - **Potential new members of a Sorority.

**So here's the story! **

***I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**

* * *

**

**College Kids**

**Chapter 4: The Buffet Table is Calling Me **

As soon as the doors closed, Namine let out an audible sigh. She felt exhausted and she wanted to just lie down in bed and sleep. But as soon as she realized that she was alone in the middle of the room, she began to feel panic rising in her. _I don't know anyone here! What was I thinking? I have to find a way out right now. _Just before she put into action these thoughts, she felt someone grab her by the elbow and yank her to face the owner of the hand. Namine found herself looking into a familiar face with excited blue eyes.

"_Kairi!" _

"Namine! _Why _didn't you tell me you were a legacy? Remember when we were talking about sororities during summer? Well, you might have failed to mention a _tiny _bit of information. I think you might've _forgotten_ to mention the fact that you were a legacy!" Kairi said excitedly talking fast and saying all this in one breath

"Well I only found out a minute ago before Roxas dragged me here." Namine said

"That Roxas guy? I heard some girls talking about him. I don't think they like him very much." Kairi said, her forehead wrinkling in thought

"What do you mean? Why not?" Namine asked

"I don't know but let's not talk here. Pretend we're going to the bathroom. Follow my lead." Kairi said while looping her arm through Namine's and pulling her along. Kairi approached a girl standing by the buffet table, drinking a glass of punch.

"Excuse me, may we use your bathroom?" Kairi asked politely

"Of course! It's the second door on the left. Right after the big blue ceramic vase in that hallway." the girl replied brightly

"Thank you." Kairi said as she threw a dazzling smile at the girl. Kairi pulled Namine out into the said hallway, side stepping gracefully anyone who they might bump into. Namine followed not-so-gracefully, occasionally bumping lightly into someone. As soon as they reached the small visitor's bathroom, Kairi pushed Namine inside and followed suit. She locked the door behind them.

"Alright, now we can talk. Sit." Kairi said. She gently pushed Namine down to sit on the lid of the closed toilet bowl. "You didn't know you were a legacy?" she asked while she perched herself on the bathroom counter.

"Nope." Namine shrugged unconcernedly

"I heard some of the girls talking about an important person coming. A legacy apparently. I didn't know they meant _you_." Kairi said while she rolled her eyes

"So what if they did?" Namine asked, raising her eyebrows

"You don't care for sisterhood or sororities and yet you have the biggest chance in this whole house to get in. I want to get in too." Kairi said, shaking her head

"Well if you say that I'm important here then maybe I can get them to let you in." Namine said. She made air quotes when she said the word 'important'.

"You'll join in with me, won't you?" Kairi asked

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Nope.

"Then fine, I'll join in with you." at these words, Kairi immediately broke into a big grin and started babbling at a hundred miles an hour, "That's great Nam! This is gonna be so much fun and this is just so exciting! Imagine all of the parties!" Kairi said, she leapt off the counter and leaned to hug Namine tightly.

"Umm, Kai, you're choking me." Namine spluttered

"Oh I'm sorry! You're joining in with me! I am _so_ excited!" Kairi gushed

"That's great Kairi. Now let's get out of this bathroom before they wonder where the oh-s-great legacy is." Namine said with a grimace on her face

"Not so fast, oh great one." Kairi said laughing, "I have to tell you something first."

"Alright, what is it?" Namine asked

"You should know that everything here is a test. You're not all that ignorant of society so I'll just give you the basics. Lesson number one: every girl here will be aiming _for_ number one. Or number two since the current president of Epsilon Phi Zeta is number one. The president is Aqua."

"The blue haired girl?" Namine asked, crossing her arms on her chest, a hard look on her face

"She's not so bad!" Kairi said. Namine threw Kairi an incredulous look "I swear!" Kairi added "I was talking to her before you came in and she was really kind and warm!" Kairi finished

"Then why did she keep throwing insults at me?" Namine challenged

"I don't know. Like I said, they don't like that Roxas guy. Maybe he has something to do with it." Kairi shrugged

"Roxas just brought me here. Why would she care?" Namine said

"Look I don't know okay? Maybe when we get in, we could find out." Kairi said

"_If _we get in." Namine pointed out

"What happened to the 'oh great one' act?" Kairi asked, laughing, while she unlocked the door and pulled it open

"Oh you know I think I'll play down my greatness. Everybody might kiss the ground I walk on." Namine said with a straight face. Kairi looked at her and they both burst out laughing. "Oh my god, Nam, you did not just say that!"

"I was kidding okay!" Namine said in between gales of laughter. Their laughing fit was cut short when the girl they asked for bathroom directions appeared in front of them.

"Hey! It's time for dinner. The buffet table is open so just help yourselves to anything." she said with a wide smile

"Oh! Thank you for telling us, uh-" Kairi said but stopped when she realized that she didn't know the girl's name.

"My name is Yuffie."

"Thank you Yuffie, for telling us." Kairi said with a smile

"Hey no problem. Like I said, help yourselves to the yummy food!" Yuffie said. She smiled at them and headed toward a group of girls who stood by the fireplace with heads bent together as if discussing something important.

Namine and Kairi made a beeline for the buffet table and they saw that Rushees, like them, were crowding over it. The Epsilon girls, Namine realized, were letting the guests take food first. _Maybe joining Epsilon wasn't so bad after all. I mean, look at all this food! Yum. _There were platters of pasta and viand and side dishes on every surface of the table. On the adjoining table were towers of cakes, tarts, éclairs, cream puffs, quiche and pastries. Next to it was a chocolate fountain with a platter of fruits on the side. Namine was thinking of the best way to take a bit of everything and still fit it on the plate when Kairi interrupted her thoughts.

"Something's not right." Kairi said, looking at where Namine's eyes had been; on the Epsilon girls. She took a plate and was going to pass it to Namine when she stopped mid-pass. Kairi gasped and whispered _"It's a test!" _to Namine. Namine raised her eyebrow at Kairi and reached out a hand to reach for the plate that was in Kairi's hand. But Kairi had not let go of it when Namine tugged it from her.

"Kairi, let go. Just get another plate." Namine said, tugging the plate from Kairi's grasp

"No Namine, listen to me." Kairi said and then whispered to Namine, "Can't you see? This is a test. The buffet table is a test. They're testing to see what kind of appetite we have. Haven't you noticed every Epsilon girl look like they weight the same? It's probably because of their diet. They wouldn't want someone who couldn't control themselves when it comes to food." at this Kairi threw Namine a meaningful glance.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?" Namine asked

"Think about what food you take! Do _not_ pig out." Kairi said, emphasizing on the 'not'.

"But look at all this food! It's such a waste not to taste all of them." Namine said wistfully

"You can taste all of them but in small portions." Kairi compromised

"Fine. Whatever you say Kairi." Namine sighed defeated

"Just trust me, okay?" Kairi said

"You know that I do." Namine replied, childishly sticking out a tongue at her

"Thank you." Kairi said laughing softly

* * *

**At the **_**other side **_**of Epsilon…**

Aqua had just left Namine in the middle of the room alone. She had not exactly welcomed the new girl but this was protocol. Tardiness shall be punished and Pledges must be taught. Aqua approached a group of nearby girls who were watching her walk to them. They were waiting for her. Aqua was a queen bee. And these girls are her ladies-in-waiting.

"Aqua, why did you insult her?" Rikku asked as soon as Aqua reached them, "She deserved none of those words and you know that."

"She was late and that's her punishment but if it makes you feel any better, I didn't mean anything that I said to her." Aqua replied

"Then you should've just let her in without much word." Yuna said calmly

"Like Roxas said, she is the biggest legacy and we must treat her with respect." Rikku said

"Yeah." Paine added quietly

"Do not mention Roxas or any of his _friends _to me. I have just seen him and that is enough for me." Aqua said coldly

"Understood." Yuna, Rikku and Paine sighed in unison

"Status reports. Who is a potential Pledge and who is not?" Aqua inquired of the three

"This girl with brown hair. She's pretty and smart. We checked her records, past and present, and her grades are flawless. Her name is Olette Vledel. I think she's a potential Pledge." Yuna said at once

"A girl named Selphie Linarez. She's so much fun to talk to! She likes painting her nails different colors, isn't that so weird? We should totally let her in." Rikku said happily

"And you Paine? Found a worthy Rushee?" Aqua asked

"Not really. They all look the same to me." Paine replied

"I see. As for me, before Namine Reeves came, I was talking to this girl. Kairi Velducci." Aqua said.

She watched as Kairi went to Namine, who was still standing in the middle of the room. Kairi took her by the elbow and made Namine face her. They seemed to be on speaking terms with each other, friends even. Aqua watched as Kairi looped her arm through Namine's and dragged her away out of sight.

"Velducci. As in, Velducci Industries?" Yuna asked

"The company that makes cars? Ooh, then that means she's-" Rikku said

"Rich." Paine finished

"Yes. She is. Rich. Powerful. Influential. Smart. I'd say she's already a Pledge." Aqua told them, "Now who _isn't_ a potential Pledge?"

"That girl over by the chocolate fountain." Paine said. They all discreetly looked at where Paine described the girl to be. Sure enough, a girl was standing by the chocolate fountain, "I've been watching her and every time she thinks no one is looking, she sticks her finger in and licks it. Then she wipes it on her dress. Disgusting." As if on cue, the girl looked around and thinking no one was looking, she stuck her finger in and licked it. She not-so-subtly wiped her finger on her dress causing brown fingerprints to appear on her yellow dress.

"You're right Paine, she's out. Don't even bother knowing her name. She's not gonna get an invitation back to Epsilon." Aqua said haughtily

"Aqua, how about Namine Reeves? Is she in?" Rikku asked

"Where is she?" Yuna said

"Kairi led her off somewhere. Ladies, fetch Yuffie for me, I have something to do for her." Aqua said. Yuna nodded once and went off to search for Yuffie. A few minutes later, Yuna returned with Yuffie in tow.

"Hey. You called?" Yuffie asked Aqua

"Yes Yuffie, I did. I need you to find Kairi and Namine for me. Tell them that dinner is served." Aqua said with a mischievous glint in her eye

"Ooh, I get it. Dinner. Buffet table. The test. Right, I'll get onto that. Right away, Aqua." Yuffie said. She went and disappeared in the crowd.

"Yuna, we shall know the answer to whether Namine Reeves is in or not after we have dined." were Aqua's last words before the dinner bell rang and the Rushees moved toward the buffet table.

* * *

**Well how was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know by dropping a review! Like I said, reviews get a chapter up faster so if you want the next chapter, I want a review! Please and thank you! :D**

**To the questions I've received, my answer is:**

You have to keep reading to find out the answer. :P


End file.
